Revolution of the Beasts
by Queen Quasar
Summary: The call of the horn didn't just apply to the Kings and Queens of old. It brought with it's call the Diana. The woman who is told to be Aslan's chosen one. The almost High Queen. But when she comes, she brings war with her. She is Catalina Winchester, the strategic mastermind behind the revolution, the Diana, the almost High Queen. Sequel to War of the Beasts.
1. There's No Place Like Home

_Former General_

_Protector of the North Mountains_

_High Queen Catalina Pevensie _

_The Diana _

I bumbled into my shared apartment and shucked my bag onto the table, causing Elizabeth to jump. Another wasted day trying to finish my bachelor's degree. I had spent the time doodling. Writing names and phrases and artworks from Narnia. Aslan, how I missed my people. They certainly didn't miss me. I certainly missed them. I'd give anything to go back. I looked towards our kitchen window. If I died, would I get to go back? My fingers itched to throw something. Expel the pent up energy souring my soul.

"What the hell is up your ass?" Johanna questioned. My shoulders tensed up.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I rubbed my temple before bumbling to the medicine cabinet. The pain meds rattled as I shook too many out and scattered them.

"When was the last time you've eaten, Catalina?" I wasn't hungry. I didn't want food. I shoved the small pills back into the bottle.

"Yesterday morning," I mumbled. Johanna was rolling her eyes behind us.

"Sit down. Let me make you something." Johanna spoke before rubbing my shoulder.

"Not hungry." I rebutted.

"Shut up and sit down." Johanna shooed me to the couch and pulled out a pink sparkly blanket. My most prized blanket. The three of us together had a mound of them at the edge of the room. I felt Elizabeth sit down next to me. My hands went to support my head and stressed shoulders. This was worse. I felt nothing. Nothing at all. No pain. No happiness. No fear.

"It's okay to mourn, Catalina." My body relaxed under her hold and placed my head in her lap. She stroked my hair.

"I have no tears for that wicked place," I mumbled into her thigh.

"Sister, you need to start getting over Narnia. It happened so long ago." Johanna softly nudged.

"You don't understand how terrible it was to come back to this world!" I groaned. A soft knock came to our door. Michael. Johanna swiftly moved to the door, talking to her boyfriend in hushed tones before he came into sight. I sat up and leaned my forearms on my thighs.

"Does she need a hug?" He was genuine and soft. The complete opposite of Johanna yet they were absolutely perfect for each other. I glared at him feeling hate bubble up and over.

"Do you want a vasectomy?" I bit. Michael visibly flinched, a bad feeling rising in my gut. "Excuse me." I threw the blanket back into the pile and slammed my door shut before sitting on my bed. What I wouldn't give for a decent night's rest. A slight pinch on my thigh forced me to my feet. What was that? Four more bites came before the wind. What the hell was going on? I brushed off my skin as more bites nipped at my skin, covered and exposed alike. The walls peeled away like old wallpaper and stripped wood and fiberglass. Clothing and papers and miscellaneous items flew around me and disappeared, my arms lifting to protect my head. Once the wind had died down and the pinching had stopped, I opened my eyes to reveal a dank, dark, dingy, tunnel. Salty air filled my lungs and danced on my tastebuds. Bright light guided to sand and waves. I inhaled deeply before slowly opening my eyes. I broke into a large smile. Is this my once dreamland?


	2. Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

I could taste the salt in the air and smell the sandy beaches of my once home, anxiety bubbling inside of me, pushing me to go explore. How long has it been since I left? A year? A decade? A minute? I ran outside to the beach and looked around, the dark sky still warming my skin. The sand sucked me down, wiggling its way within my socks as I glanced up at the large cliff before me. My boots were the first to come off before my socks and leggings under my dress. Naked, I stepped into the clear, cool, water. The light licks of water against my smooth calves soothed me like a slight lover's touch. I walked deeper until I could swim under, the water cleansing my weary soul. A deep breath before I dived under sufficed to carry me further from the land before I needed to break again, lungs burning. I wiped my hair away from my face, facing the massive cliff to examine my surroundings and the cliff. I needed to scale it, but because I was alone, I needed to be careful. I didn't remember any cliffs in Narnia. Not unless you lived in the north. But, if you lived in the north there would be mountains.

"What's going on?" I whispered to myself. A large stone loomed over the edge of the cliff, too smooth to be natural. That's new. I swam back to shore and shucked on my boots, bra, and leggings before scaling the cliff, leaving my restrictive dress on the beach. At the end of the day, I was still a mountain girl and climbing cliffs was like second nature. Granted, I hadn't climbed anything since I came back to Earth. My muscles burned as I rounded the top, chest heaving. As I laid on the edge, I looked up at the trees. Apple trees within the ruins? In Narnia? I stood up and walked to the nearest stone relic and let my fingers roam over the smooth surface. Smooth lines and a clean break. Catapults. I picked an apple and wondered the ruins before stopping on a small dias. Four stumps overgrew with vines. I stood at the bottom, overlooking the sea. When I looked up, it clicked. The glass ceiling, tall columns, glittering gowns. Cair Paravel. The dias was overgrown but still held the same elegance. I went up to Peter's throne and stood in front of it. I almost had it all. Almost. I sighed and looked up. Narnia brought me back for a reason. I needed to find out why.

"Why now, Aslan?" I mumbled. "Why now?" Storm clouds hovered above me, a strike of lightning shaking the ground. I needed to go underground. It wasn't worth it to go back down to the beach cave. Then I remembered something important. I turned around and moved behind Peter's chair. The symbol of Dianna on the floor when pushed in revealed a staircase. The treasury. I had given the okay on the creation of the treasury vault but wasn't around long enough to see the completion. The rain started to come down quicker. I pulled out my lighter, good for making friends at a college party and minimal light sources.

The dust and webbed unknown were thick in my nose as I tested the shotty steps into the darkness. At the bottom would be the treasury. The spider webs made my toes curl and bile rock to my throat. At the bottom sat a ring of powder for me to light. The dust on the walls covered hung tapestries and metal shields with a lion imprinted on them. Precious metals lost their glint due to dust and webs of the past. I moved the gate at the hinge point and entered into the main area. Inside there were four standing statues and one kneeling and praying. The Pevensies and one almost Pevensie. I moved to stand in front of Peter's statue. He was every bit handsome in stone as he was in real life. He left me. Naked in his own bed. Stole my heart and returned to Spare Oom. Left me with a country and the bloody lords. Tears welled in my eyes. I would not cry for that boy. He didn't deserve my tears. I traced over the left hand where the masons had created a wedding band. My statue would have one probably. I opened my chest and pulled out a sword and a shirt and pants with thigh-high boots. In my chest, a small box glinted, capturing my attention. I had forgotten about it. My chest constricted. With shaking hands, I pulled out my crown. How dare the lords kill me and my country? How dare Alsan leave me alone like that! I drew back my arm, crown in hand and threw it across the room, hitting some wall. I wasn't enough for the crown, for Aslan, or for Peter apparently. I was tired and frustrated beyond belief as tears fell from my eyes. My ring weighed down my hand and burned with the tears in my eyes. Why couldn't I be like my roommates? Content in their lives! I loved him with every ounce of my being. He used me and left me, playing every little bit of my trust. I succumbed to the pain for once and mourned for the first time in a long, long, time.


	3. She Doesn't Even Go Here!

By dusk, I set foot upon a large clearing due North. In a few hours, the mountains should be in full glory. An arrow hissed through the air, nicking my neck and landing in the tree on my right. I turned around to see a female centaur. Warmblood trickled down my collar bone. I was expecting a centaur to find me along my way, if anyone would be willing to help it would be them. They had the most loyalty to the throne. They would still stand with me. Maybe. She wore leather for armor and fashioned her hair down around her shoulders. I lifted my hands, slowly pulling out my sword and tossing it to her.

"Peace, milady!" I held up my hands as she walked towards me, snarling. A hint of confusion rang in her eyes.

"You're not a Telmarine?" I narrowed my eyes at her. Am I a Telmar? I most certainly did not look like one!

"They don't live in Narnia," I spoke. The centaur frowned and picked up my sword, looking at the handle. St. Nick gifted it to me my first Christmas. The hilt had my symbol on it along with other Narnian symbols.

"What are you then?" She glared at me as another creature came into view.

"Nightbrooke, let me see that sword." A male centaur stepped into the clearing. He looked over the symbol and looked to me.

"Where did you get this?"

"It's mine. Picked it up where I left it." I dotted the scratch on my neck. It was beginning to clot. I rubbed the access red into my pants.

"You expect me to believe that you're the Diana?" He crossed his arms. I smiled and spoke in Narnian.

"I was told by Orious years ago that Artemira was back in the Snelthol constellation. That night I became not a Diana, but the Diana." I switched back into my native tongue. "I won the Giant war after months of holding off the Queen of the Fae." I dipped down my shirt to reveal the long scar. "My name is General Catalina Winchester. The Diana." The centaur smiled and handed me back my sword.

"Artemira has moved once again. This time, in the Tallash constellation. I didn't know she married though." He looked back at Nightbrooke. She bowed low before me as did her male companion. I shifted and held my head a little higher. I didn't deserve their actions. I let Narnia fall to waste. The Narnians deserved better. Yet, the High King was still giving me secondhand prestige. They stood up and made their introductions.

"That's Glennstorm. I'm Nightbrooke. We are on our way to the council meeting. Is that where you were headed?" I shrugged at him.

"If that's where Narnians are going, I'll go too." Glennstorm nodded at my response and turned from me.

"We head south then! We don't assemble often. Larger numbers mean a greater chance for Telmarine attacks." We entered back into the woods, moving south.

"Telmarines? What happened?" I climbed over a fallen tree. "And why are the trees dead? They aren't moving?" I stopped at Glennstorm's response. The Telmarines killed everything? But, it was my fault. I left. Died. It was my fault. So wrapped up in Peter and Faramir and surviving, I couldn't carry the throne. They died because of me. I did that. I killed them. I opened the throne up for poor influencers and couldn't smash the civil war. Breathing became hard as my thoughts swarmed. I killed these people. I destroyed the Narnian way of life. I could have saved them by complying with the lords. I was the one who left them. This was my fault. Tears welled in my eyes as I coughed, trying to breathe.

"Milady?" Nightbrooke touched my shoulder gently, unsure of how to approach me. I exhaled sharply and looked up to her while rolling my shoulders back. I needed to get it together. I had a job to do. No use fretting about the past.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." I continued onwards, ignoring the invading doubting voices. These woods were silent as we followed the mountains south to the dancing lawn. About a mile away, creatures spoke under the full moon. The council would either accept me or deny me, and I hoped that whoever Glenstorm was, he was a good man and carried a strong influence amongst my people.

"That's the so-called Prince Caspian. Trufflehunter, and Nickabrick. Though, I don't know where Trumpkin is. We are the last to arrive." The lawn was much different than I remember it. It wasn't as spacious and it didn't move like it used to. The Telmarine man in the clearing glanced at me with questioning eyes. Handsome enough, though not as handsome as some of the other men I have met in my lifetime. His thick dark hair framed his face nicely as his dark scarred eyes darted over my form. He looked like the ambassador from Colermine. I surveyed the Narnians, all of them speaking about either me or the so-called 'prince'. I roamed around lightly, taking note. The numbers were small, yet the few were strong. I can work with this. I can't believe that my once prosperous people had dwindled down to this. Nagging voices circled my head all saying the same thing, your fault. I knew it was a bad idea to get so wrapped up in the monarchy in the first place. If I simply returned to the northlands and rebuilt my home, would there be more of us? This couldn't be just it. Where were the rest of us? My throat constricted and lungs shrunk up.

"Is this all that is left of us?" I looked to Glenstorm with tears in my eyes. He shook his head.

"These are the generals and leaders of each clan. This meeting is to decide if we declare war or not against the Telmarines." I nodded a sense of relief washing over my shoulders.

"Who brought the Telmarine before us?" A hag hissed. I leaned against the tree, watching. "And who is this girl? Archenlander? Telmarine? Lone Islander?" I pushed off and stood in the center, addressing the council.

"My name is General Catalina Winchester. The Diana." An old Beaver waddled over to the center to stand in front of me.

"My thrice great grandmother served in the High King's palace. Tradition says that she carried a scar down her chest from her time in the Giant War?" I smiled lightly and pulled my shirt to the side to reveal the dark brown gash. If only they knew how I got it while being raped. I still could see her face in my nightmares. Whose face didn't I see while I slept? The Beaver smiled brightly and looked to Glenstorm. "Well, centaurs! I bet you didn't read this in the stars tonight! Ha! I can die a happy woman!" She patted my hand before walking back into the crowd. I chuckled before a mouse bumbled up to me with a familiar feathered ring.

"You're from the Cheep clan up north!" I exclaimed, proud to make the connection. The mouse stood with pride and bowed low.

"Reepicheep, milady! I welcome you to Narnia once more." I thanked him as I looked at Caspian. He hid his nerves well, but I had worked with politicians all my life. I knew when someone was bluffing.

"Why have you come to the Narnians for aid? Why should we trust you?" I spoke. The young man looked around before speaking his story into the moonlight. His father passed away when he was a child. Miraz, his uncle, took over in the meantime. Then his uncle tried to murder him. He ran to Aslan's woods and blew Susan's horn. I thought that I had taken it off of the saddle? Who knows or cares. Irrelevant at this point.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" A dwarf shouted. Nickabrick I think. Pessimistic.

"I didn't steal anything!" Caspian defended himself.

"Didn‟t steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarmines have taken?" The Narnians argued against the Telmarine. I crossed my arms and looked to Caspian. He was scared and trying to find the right words. Aslan help him.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" He defended himself with narrowed eyes.

"Accountable and punishable!" Nickabrick shouted. If we killed Caspian, Miraz would win. Was Caspian sympathetic towards the Narnian cause? If so, we had to keep him alive. He was the only link to freedom for us.

"That's words from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" Reepicheep bit. I shivered. Jadis. She killed so many people. Family, friends, citizens.

"And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!" I scoffed at Nickabrick.

"Do it again?" I scoffed. "You didn't see her behead King Frank and slaughter his grieving, gentile, wife!" She was much worse than some Telmarines.

"Then we are lucky it is not in your power to bring her back. Or do you want us to ask this boy to go against Aslan? Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king." Trufflehunter commented. My face fell. A daughter of Aslan should have never become queen in the first place. Caspian looked to me with curious eyes. He wanted to ask me questions. There would be time for that, Aslan permitting. I snapped my eyes to the dwarf once more.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" The dwarf pointed to Caspian. Caspian looked to me one last time before rolling his shoulders back and squaring his shoulders.

"Because I can help you. Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

"Either we kill him and try taking our freedom in war, or we support him taking back his throne. Once throned, he may offer us our freedom without war. If I'm here, war looms close behind regardless of what we choose." I spoke, looking into the eyes of my people.

"It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom. And, the Diana has answered the horn's call." I nodded to Glenstorm, grateful for his input. One of the Narnians in the trees vocalized his concern for the reality of our situation. Could there be peace?

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet, here you are, in strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours." Caspian was eloquent and concise. I nodded. It was our only chance.

"If you blew the horn in the faith of Aslan, then I stand with you as Aslan's daughter." I was the first to align myself with Caspian. Glenstorm followed with Reepicheep.

_Leave this place. Telmarines are not far from here. Go to my How. _

"We must go now. Telmarines are close." I spoke. "We must go to the How. Collect your clans. Meet us there."

"How do you know that? Did you lead them here?" Trumpkin huffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Aslan told me. You're more than welcome to stay here and see if I'm right. I wouldn't doubt the King of King's daughter." I looked to the sky and found true north. I marched off due north, Glenstorm and Caspian hot on my heels. War was the accomplice to my spirit and where I went, she left a trail of blood. It was inevitable. Death was demanding payment and war was ready to give it to him, regardless of my participation.


	4. Achey Breaky Heart

"It's just a scratch, Nightbrooke! I'm rusty is all. I need to brush off the cobwebs." The centaur woman smiled at me as we made our rounds with Caspian examining defensive weak points in the woods. Last night we raided the Telmarine's bridge construction area. We needed weapons and the Telmarines had graciously let us borrow them with some physical persuasion from us. I had left with an angry gash on my arm. I held up a low hanging branch and maneuvered around it. The Narnians welcomed me into the army with ease, the centaurs advocating for my involvement as a general. Most of them knew me as the woman who won the Giant war, a myth instead of the blood and flesh I was. Over the last few weeks, I had told them most of my story, leaving out a few details towards the end, and listened to them educate me on their history.

"Your fighting technique is good. You simply forgot to use your speed." Nighbrook commented. We broke from the group, towards the back of the How. "This is a good high point for-do you hear that?" I silenced my footfalls and listened for whatever she heard. The sharp clash of metal. My stomach squirmed at the possibilities of that sound. We took off running towards the sound of swords clashing and Caspian grunting. I pulled out my dagger as we busted through the treeline. I threw before I looked, nicking a blonde's ear. His shoulders tensed as Caspian froze, holding his sword. Old Narnian. Rhindon. Peter's shoulders were slightly less broad, but his rippling muscles were just the same.

Fuck me.

Peter turned around, ear nicked and bleeding slowly. He was younger. About the same age I first met him. Baby faced without his signature beard, his eyes were just as stunning. I straightened up from my throwing position, pressing my palms on my pants. Peter turned and eyed Caspian. He was every bit sturdy as I remember, leaner though. I missed that beard. My neck burned hot. Why did he have to come back? I pressed my lips together. I deserved better. I wasn't the same girl he had abandoned long ago. He drunk in my presence and turned back to Caspian. He didn't seem too shocked to see me there compared to my wide eyes, panting breaths, and shanking hands.

"High King Peter?" Caspian narrowed his eyes at Peter slightly.

"I believe you called." Still a smart ass. Glad that didn't change, though the tone was sharper. He was here, but it wasn't the man who had left me in that bed all those years ago. Neither was I the same woman he left in it.

"Well yes, but," Caspian paused and looked to the other three siblings. "I thought you'd be older." I don't blame him. They are all old souls trapped in children's bodies. How terrible.

"Well if you'd like, we can come back in a few years." Peter sheathed his sword. I took the time to look at my makeshift family. They were younger like me.

"No! No, that's alright. You're just. You're not exactly what I expected." Caspian finished, gawking at Susan. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Neither are you." Edmund sniggered. I looked to Trufflehunter who stepped into the small clearing.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." I found myself nodding at his words. The friend of my friend.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." Reep bowed low to our High King. I smiled at him before looking at my High King. He nodded in understanding before looking to me. His eyes were more tired than he left. The weight destroying him internally. Peter was also struggling with this transition as well. He deserved it after abandoning me.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Lucy tried to whisper. My head shook at her, my half tied up hair falling around me. Such a terrible whisperer. I chuckled silently, shoulders shaking. Reep drew his sword and jumped around. Peter was still looking at me and I hated every second of it.

"Who said that!" He demanded, swinging wildly at random groups of Narnians.

"Sorry." Lucy apologized. So gentle with everyone and pure-hearted that I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Oh, uh, your majesty. With the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia." Reep was an honorable mouse. A noble warrior and leader for his clan. All of that did describe him, but I would have used words like cavalier, chatty, and cocksure.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter complimented before looking back at me. The words were out of my mouth before I could think.

"You forget who's the one bleeding now." I snipped. Peter rolled his eyes smirking at me, fire buzzing in my veins. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. He didn't seem to pick up on the pissed-off vibe.

"We have recently put it to good use in acquiring weapons for your army, sire." Reep bowed low, presenting his blade. His army my arse! I was the one who did all of the dirty work behind it. I sniggered. Back to being a nobody now. Good. I could give up the responsibility for these people's lives for once. That thought didn't settle well in my stomach.

"Good. We are going to need every blade we can get." Peter pulled my dagger out of the tree next to Caspian and walked up to me, presenting my hilt. "Especially yours." He whispered. I narrowed my eyebrows again, suspicious of him, and took the dagger. Lucy bounced over, dragging me down for a hug. Susan was quick behind as well. A smile pushed into my face, strained, but there nevertheless.

"Oh! I've missed you so much, Catalina!" Lucy gushed. "Nothing's been the same since we got home! Peter's been all kinds of angry." Susan hushed her sister.

"That's a conversation for behind closed doors, Lu." She whispered. Edmund strolled up to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Hello, sister." I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm not your sister, Ed," I mumbled, the smile crumbling.

"No matter what is up Peter's ass, or what happened after we left, we are still your family, Diana." Edmund gave me a final squeeze before letting me go. "Let's go kick some Telmarine ass, shall we?" I smirked and nodded, following the Narnians back to the How.

* * *

I paced in the darkroom, alone. Within the How was small offshoots of quiet rooms and halls. Clans were starting to intermix their own sleeping arrangements, the bonds of war creating a new kinsmenship amongst them. They had arranged for Caspian and myself to have our own small rooms, the Pevensies sharing amongst two other rooms. I glanced at the abandoned bandages, a huff falling from my lips. My small scratch was slightly worse than what I had led on to Nightbrooke, the skin refused to scab over.

"What is this place?" One of the Pevensie boy's voices echoed softly down the corridors. Caspian would show them the Table just as he did with me. My body ached as I slid down on the mat in the empty space next to the medical supplies. I groaned and fell back to look up at the dirt ceiling. I needed someone to help me clean the wound for I couldn't see it without twisting my arm, making it all worse. The thought of seeking out Peter's assistance drifted into my mind, a pull to be vulnerable around him.

I hated him. I wouldn't speak the thought into existence, but I hated him. He left me naked and scarred and vulnerable to the world. I was hard before I met him. I hardened up when he left and cemented a wall around my heart when I returned to Earth. I could hear the flicker of flames crackling from the Table room. A twinge of guilt carried through me. Aslan was quiet, only speaking in rare occasions. Had I let him down? I let the golden era come to an end, the lords erasing me from history. I was fine with that. I knew what I had done for my people. I didn't live for fame. The suffering I carried was for my people. It marred my skin and my soul and my dreams. Tears rushed to my hot skin. I had failed them. I had let so many die because of me. Why would Aslan permit this to be? Why did he choose me to be the Diana? I sniffled as my cheeks grew hot and my ears rang. A snake constricted my chest.

How pathetic. I wiped my face quickly. I was a damned general. This was my chance to prove to the Narnians that I could lead. I couldn't change the past, but I could sure change the future. I would stomp all of my emotions down until I went back home. I sat up and slumped, saltwater drops falling into my folded hands in my lap. Torches passed my small cove for one, the Pevensie girls whispering and giggling to themselves to their room. I kept my eyes downcast as Edmund and Caspian passed, talking logistics. There would be a war meeting at dusk tomorrow. I sniffled and wiped my nose before eyeing the wrap once more.

"Do you need help?"

"From you? No." I snapped, croaking mid-sentence. Peter's shadow cast long and narrow from my door. I sniffled again, fingers picking at my nail beds. Peter's boots toed into my sight. He crouched down to look me in the eye. I would not let him break my heart again.

"Let me help you." He asked so sweetly. I closed my eyes.

"Get out." I could feel more tears building. The charade couldn't last forever. But every second was one second more. Peter stood up and picked up the medical supplies and sat next to me. "I thought I was clear, get out!" Another sniffle. God, get it together. My thumb bled where I picked open my skin.

"I don't remember asking, love." My stomach shifted and my heart clenched. How dare he! He ruined my life! The mother fuckin' idiot.

"Love? Don't patronize me!" My eyes snapped up to his blue ones. Our noses brushed. My adrenaline shot through my veins. I was screwed. His eyes had darkened and his breaths warmed my face. "You left me. You revoked your authorization to speak to me like that!"

"Revoked my authorization?" Peter scoffed, grabbing my arm. "Who let you become miss pissy?" I grit my teeth.

"Who let you abandon your people?" I hissed. The second it was out, was the second I regretted it. My face softened at his guilty face. It was the same one I wore mere minutes before he came into my cove. Peter lifted my arm and focused his attention on wrapping my wound. "You left me, Peter. You knew where that fuckin lamp post leads to!" I whimpered as he dug his finger into my cut. He smoothed his thumbs over the spot in apology.

"I left my country in your hands. It should have been fine. I simply placed my trust in the wrong woman." Air left my lungs unwillingly like a punch to my gut. My fingers clutched the edge of the bed with fresh tears ran down my face. One voice told me that he was wrong, but a much louder one rang with the haunting words; he speaks true. I looked up at the flickering lights from the Table room. I should trust Aslan. What if he didn't know what he was doing? I twisted my ring off of my finger before looking at the gold and diamond. I didn't belong here, that was for sure. I held out the ring to Peter. He tucked in the end and dropped his hands in his lap, his thigh touching mine. His chest froze.

"No." Peter abruptly spoke before standing up and leaving me alone. Why would he say such a thing to me and not take back his ring? I couldn't catch my breath. I pulled my legs up to my chest and laid my head on my knees. Maybe he truly didn't want me. I couldn't tell which was breaking my heart more: him, or myself.


	5. You No Listen Linda

"They have yet to respond to our attack yesterday night. That means they have yet to find out where we reside."

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." Peter announced.

"What do you propose we do, Sire?" Reep spoke up, looking at the layout.

"Our-"

"We-" Caspian and Peter spoke at the same time, glaring at each other. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Edmund who just shrugged. So, the High King had changed. A shell of the man he once was. Peter went on to defend his perspective. Caspian didn't like it. Great egotistical assholes battling for power. Just what I wanted to deal with on a Thursday.

"If we dig in, we can hold the How indefinitely." Susan sided with Caspian. I inhaled. They thought so black and white, it annoyed me. Both plans were terrible. Sitting ducks for the slaughter, or cows going to the slaughter. War was inevitable because of me.

"I-for one-feel safer underground," Trufflehunter spoke up, siding with the Prince. I looked around the room. The tension between the two leaders was palpable and the Narnians could feel that.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." I nodded slightly at Peter's voice unintentionally.

"And if the Telmarines are smart, they would just starve us out," Edmund added, siding with Peter. It was me and Lucy now.

"We could collect nuts!" A squirrel spoke. I rolled my eyes and looked at Peter who just looked at me. He was different. More offensive than defensive. I got a bad feeling about his new personality changes. His dark circles were as bad as mine. Maybe all he needed was a solid 8 hours. I wish that could be the case.

"Oh yes!" Reep sarcastically imputed. "And throw them at the Telmarines." I snorted at that.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter spoke up. I held up a hand as Glennstorm nodded.

"Excuse you, High King, I know you didn't just forget to ask the Diana, who is still your General, for her opinion." Peter glared at me.

"You'll just agree with me." He whispered. I crossed my arms and squared up to him, unafraid of the challenge presented.

"Like how I agreed with you during the Giant War? Or during the trade war with the Colormines?" Peter rolled his eyes and waved his hand to allow me to speak. I turned my nose up at him and touched the maps on the table. "Nobody knows these lands better than we do. If we have the upper hand here, we need to take advantage of that as much as possible."

"So you're with Caspain?" Peter scoffed. I held up my hand to him.

"Wait until I'm finished, High King." I turned to him. "And roll your eyes at me one more time, I dare you," I whispered before turning back to the Narnians. "If we use our strengths and ambush them a few more times at random, we can take out a significant number without harming ours." I took a deep breath. "I worry about ambushing the castle only because we get one exit. We lose that, we lose the revolution."

"We can do that through thorough planning, Catalina," Susan spoke. If Miraz knew that Caspian was with us, why hadn't he sent the dogs after him? It didn't make sense. It would have been so easy to track us down. Why didn't he just hunt us down? Kill Caspian under the radar?

"We shouldn't take the castle. There are civilians in there. What happens after we win? How will your people receive you then?" I questioned Caspian. "You forget that there will be an outcome to this war," I looked to Peter, face set and determined. "If we harm them, the transition will not go smoothly. Imagine the propaganda already being spewed in the courts by Miraz."

"Maybe that's what we need though, something to push them into battle," Edmund added. Peter nodded with his brother.

"And risk losing an army? Risk losing people? We run the risk of not blending people after the war if we march in like that. Even if we survive the raid, even if we win the war, can we manage the cultural ramifications?" I piped up. This was ridiculous! They could listen, but not understand. Why would they risk all of this for nothing?

"It's war, milady. We will do or die trying." Glennstorm added.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy stood up from her seat amongst the Narnians.

"Sorry?" Peter asked for clarity.

"You all act like we have two options. Dying here, or dying there-"

"I'm not sure you've been listening Lu-" Peter spoke. I placed a hand over his to quietly silence him. Bad habits die hard I suppose. I quickly pulled back and sent a prayer to Aslan to keep Peter from going through with this. I closed my eyes briefly, chest constricting. My head hung low.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you really forgotten who defeated the White Witch, Peter?" I sharply inhaled, nightmares filling my mind. The table was harsh against my skin as I dug my fingers down. That helped keep me grounded from the gore of the past and keep the terrors at bay. Peter's left hand twitched towards mine before coming to rest in the same spot.

"I think we have waited for Aslan long enough." Peter stood to his full height. "We attack tomorrow night." I sighed, eyes heavy with sadness. We were going to fail and that made me sick to my stomach. The inability of Peter to not listen to anyone but himself bothered me deeply and he was becoming reckless with people's lives. Narnians began to chatter amongst themselves and mill away from the table as the meeting was clearly adjourned. I drug my fingers against the table as Peter moved away from me, a hand brushing against my back. I took a slow deep breath in and out.

"Catalina?" I snapped my head up to see Edmund. I gave him a smile. "Something's wrong." He was so gentle with everyone and forgiving. I wanted to cry. He was the closest thing to a brother I would ever have. His calm soul and even-keeled actions made him a firm rock to lean against when my soul got weary.

"Nothing's wrong. I should go." I buried my hands in my pockets, uncomfortable with the number of eyes on me. Edmund smiled and placed his hand over mine.

"Peter will come around. Maybe this is what Aslan has planned for him." I nodded, shoulders drooping.

"Catalina!" Peter called. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before turning around. "Come here." Peter stuck his index finger down at the ground after snapping, not even looking at me. I was not a dog! I would not have the blatant disrespect, not even from my former king. I narrowed my eyes, storming up to him. Glennstorm promptly excused himself, his eyes widening in slight fear of us.

"Excuse you son. Last I checked, you don't get to talk to me like that! And don't snap at me!" Peter narrowed his eyes at me and took a step into my personal space. I was fuming now and not even Aslan could tame me.

"You don't get to call me son, princess." Chills jumped down my spine at his narrowed blue eyes. He knew that I loved the nickname. I wouldn't let it phase me.

"Don't call me princess. I have a title. Use. It." Peter took another step into my personal space so we were chest to chest. Narnians silenced at our confrontation. Tears be damned.

"Watch yourself. I'm still High King." Peter hissed with clenched teeth.

"And I am the Diana!" I snarled. "If you forget, I was chosen by Aslan for you!" I seethed. Peter grabbed my arm and drug me out of the room. Narnians gave us concerned looks, worried for either myself or Peter as I passed them, brooding as bad as Peter ever could. I picked up my skirts with my free hand as we made our way to the woods in a secluded spot so we could fight in private. He knew that I hated blatant disrespect like this. I yanked my arm away from him and stuck a finger in his face. I would have bruises later on my forearm. He took one step forward so we were chest to chest.

"You know what your problem is Mr. high and mighty? You're so stuck in the past, you can't accept that Narnia is where she's at because of you! Don't take out your insecurity within your leadership position on me!" Peter grabbed my hand and pulled it to our side, not letting go.

"I'm the one who did this to Narnia? You're the one I left in charge! I trusted you! I loved you! I was a fool to believe that you could handle it!" I burned red.

"Do you even know what happened to me after you left?" I hissed through clenched teeth. Peter shook his head. He never got to see the blood and gore. "Your lords called me a whore for sleeping with you! We tried to convince everyone that we wed. It didn't work. I had a civil war uprising on my hands and nothing I did silenced it. The lords began targeting villages and burning them, slaughtering hundreds of my people! They killed me! Aslan sent me home before I died. I haven't slept since the night you left me and-" I took a deep breath in while shaking my head, the truth falling out of my lips like air.

"Seeing you like this hurts me more than the nightmares at night. I loved you too much for that. But, you left me. Abandoned me. I didn't have any agencies in court. I was a dead woman walking." Peter's eyes darkened to something I had only seen once on occasion before. At my confession A look that moved heaven and earth once for me before. His large hands roughed around my bicep and hip, pushing me quickly back. I lifted my skirts to keep from tripping as I backed into a tree trunk. My head snapped back on the impact, Peter's hand softening the impact between my head and the bark. I brushed his nose with mine, gasping slightly with wide eyes. The bark pressed into my hands. His eyes dark and lips curling something fierce.

"Say it." His voice was rough, sparking a long distant memory of the last touches we shared.

"Say what?" I whispered, blood burning in my veins. Our eyes kept bouncing to the other's lips, breaths mixing in the shared space. I wanted him to kiss me, but I knew that once his lips touched mine, I was a goner. He would hold my heart captive until I died.

"I know you still love me. Say it." I let out a shaky breath with his nose and lips tracing over my neck, teeth dragging. He was making this hard. So, so, hard. My eyes fluttered shut as my hands found his shoulders. My thighs pressed together.

"Fuck." I inhaled as he sucked. "You." I finished. I would not sell my soul to the devil for pleasure that I could mimic myself. Peter chuckled and grabbed my skirts, pulling up to reveal my knees. His hands caught my leg and pulled closer to his hips, hands touching the soft skin of my lower thigh. I squeezed my nails into his thick shoulder muscles.

"Your choice, princess." He pulled away, his mop of golden hair messy and unruly. "Because I love you." His lips hovered mine as his hands wandered my body. I broke. I hadn't been touched this much since he last touched me. I needed more of him. Screw the consequences. Fuck the Diana. Fuck the revolution just needed him. His scent, his hands on my body. I wanted to taste him again.

"Peter, I still love you." His lips came to mine, soft and inviting. I gasped as his tongue brushed against my lips, fighting for me. Fighting to claim me. I fought him before he grabbed underneath my upper thigh, under my skirts. I was a goner. I gave up fighting him. I was his completely and that was what felt just and right. I pulled up his shirt, needing to touch. Peter yanked my hair, pulling my head back to suck by my ear. I gasped, scraping my nails down his stomach. His scars bumped my hands, proof that he lived. I pulled his head closer to me, letting him lift me up and press his hips against mine. I got higher off of him with every breath and was delirious with him. I forgot how good it felt to be touched. I dug my nails down his spine, whimpering at the overstimulation of it all. It was all him. Every breath I took was granted from him and every moan and sigh was because of him. My heart clenched as I came down from my high, Peter kissing my forehead. I slid off of him, adjusting my skirts. Peter picked up his shirt and slid it back on before looking at me. I placed a hand on my stomach and rested my head against the tree.

"What's wrong?" Peter slid on his trousers, lacing them up. I said nothing as I watched him. "Catalina, don't shut me out," Peter demanded. My stomach churned at his tone. This was a mistake. I couldn't love this man. This man stole the High King.

"I'm just tired. Goodnight High King." My lie wasn't convincing to Peter as he crossed his arms. I avoided eye contact as I strolled back into the How to clean up and find a restless sleep.


	6. Return of the Jedi?

"Thanks. Are you alright?" Edmund offered his hand and helped me up before picking up his damaged flashlight.

"I'm fine. More worried about the flashlight being broken." I watched him jiggle the switch and hit the light. I lifted the bow and shot at ground Telmarines as Peter fucked around with the gate. Telmaries swarmed the balconies and shot down at Narnian invaders. "We need to go. Signal a retreat. Peter will lead our people to their deaths. I won't have that." I shot down another Telmarine before the light blinded me. I glared at Edmund who signaled for a retreat. Peter let out a battle cry before charging into the yard. I pressed my lips together and shot off the last arrow in my arsenal. Useless. That's why I never wanted to be an archer. Dumb luck I would run out of arrows. I threw down the useless thing. Edmund snorted before hopping over the railing and sliding down the roof to hit an unsuspecting soldier. Fucker was always trigger happy for a fight.

"Damnit, Ed. We were supposed to use the buddy system!" I chuckled before sliding next to him and throwing my dagger into the eye of an archer aimed at Edmund. Unfortunately for us, behind him were more archers all aimed at us. I swore and grabbed Edmund's collar, pulling him into a small entryway. He tumbled in first, myself behind him to shut the door. A smoldering agony tore into my neck as I closed the door. I whimpered and clutched my bleeding wound. It had just grazed me, but lord knows that it ripped through my vein. Fuck. I groaned, light-headed as I laid my head down on the cool tile. So cool. Edmund grabbed my arm and pulled me up, looking at my wound.

"It's a lot of blood, Diana. Can you manage?" His brown eyes were filled with terror and bounced between me and the whittling wood door. I mumbled a soft 'yeah' before following Edmund through corridors and stairs. My beating heart pounded louder, a ringing in my ears. I could feel my shirt collar stick to my wound. It would be a bitch to stitch up later. If I got a later. Part of me didn't even want a later. Edmund pushed me through a door that leads to our original standpoint. I leaned on the wall, half-aware, as Ed shut the door. Everything was slow to process. Slow and blurry. "Come on, Catalina. Stay with me." He lifted my good arm over his head and drug me to the opposite side, looking for the griffin. It burned all the way down to my stomach, making me feel sick. My vision narrowed as my hearing whined. Edmund yanked me up to the balcony and fell off, pulling me with him. I closed my eyes to rest for a moment.

* * *

I wanted death. Welcomed it, in fact. My body burned as darkness danced around me. Where was Aslan? Wasn't he supposed to meet me on his shores again? Something was tremendously wrong. A sick feeling warped my soul. But why the darkness? I pressed my lips together, a sweet taste flooding my mouth. I hummed and swallowed the liquid in my mouth. Warmth comforted my veins, waking me up. My toes and fingers wiggled to life first before my eyes opened. I clutched the grass as I took a deep breath. My eyes fluttered open next to see Edmund and Lucy with knitted eyes. Lucy squealed before pulling me into a hug. I closed my eyes and sighed. Home. I was home. Thank Aslan. no matter how much I wanted to give up, this was my family. They deserved my protection to the very end.

"You're the one that called us! Remember?" Peter bellowed. I opened my eyes to see him and Caspian in the front fields locked in an argument. I groaned and reached out to Edmund to help me up. Lucy let me go and grabbed my free hand to help me.

"Is he seriously going at it with Caspian right now?" I panted, slightly light-headed. The cordial flowing through me supported me well enough. Edmund let me lean against him as Caspian glared at Peter.

"It needs to happen," Edmund mumbled.

"Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people!" Peter shouted. I closed my eyes and huffed.

"Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." My eyes shot open, a gasp falling from my lips. He didn't abandon her. He left her in my care and it was my fault that I ended the Golden Age. Caspian stepped forward to the High King. I pushed off of Edmund and moved to the edge of the crowd.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it than Miraz does! You, him, your father, Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" I clenched my jaw, demanding my body to stay awake as the boys drew their swords.

"Enough!" My feet and mouth moved quicker than my brain. The entire How fell silent to my voice, hanging on to what truths were spoken into the dawn by their leaders. "What is done is done. Walk away from each other." Peter growled and pointed at me.

"I'm the High King! You don't tell me what-" I flipped out my dagger and pressed it against his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing. His head was hot under my fingers and his baby blues were bloodshot from exhaustion and pressure. His eyes bore into mine, our hearts beating in double time to the others beat. His gaze drifted down to my bloodied neck.

"Stop it!" Edmund shouted. Peter lifted a slight hand and moved my shirt collar. His face paling. I eased off of his neck as a little stream of blood trickled down his neck. I hoped he felt it as much as I did. It still hurt even after the cordial. My body moved away from Peter's as everyone milled around me, my chest heaving. Something was wrong.

_Follow Caspian. _

Aslan's voice filled my head, my body seeking out the Prince. Caspian had an entourage of Narnians following him. The same species as the old witch followers. If our revolution was going to splinter now, we had no more hope. I passed Peter on my way into the How, his hand brushing against mine. I jerked away, moving swiftly into the rocky halls. It was oddly quiet, the sounds of an army silenced by mourning. Torches flickered as I passed them, adding to the growing headache. I neared the Table, stopping short of the soft murmurs of spoken old Narnian.

"Let the circle be drawn!" A hag's voice scratched. Goosebumps raced on my arms, teeth chattering as the cold seeped in my veins. The witch. Jadis was back, and would surely splinter our troops. My boots were silent as I toed away from the entryway before breaking away in a sprint. My head pounded as blood pumped quickly, my chest constricting. A ringing sound hummed in my ears with my vision blurring. My body needed rest and this was making everything worse. Torches flickered in the wake of my body. I turned a corner to the entrance, running into Peter's back. I reached my hands out to steady myself and let Peter pull me close to him. Smells of sweat, blood, and wood flooded into my system. I slumped against his chest, willing the pain away. No sound could make it past the ringing. His body was solid against my melting and distraught body. I huffed, trying to catch my breath. His fingers brushed through my hair.

"Catalina! What's wrong?" Lucy placed a hand on my arm, voice soft.

"Caspian's. In trouble," I looked up to Peter, "The witch." The royals didn't even have to look at each other to sprint away from me. I took a deep breath. I needed to confront her. I was Aslan's representative. I ran back to the room, quietly turning the corner. A wall of cloudy glass separated us from the opposite end of the room, a ring of fire illuminating the dank space. I could hear shouts and grunts around me from the wall of the room, but Peter was the center of attention with His bright hair was shimmering in the Firelight just like the metal of his outstretched sword. He looked like the King he should be. Jadis smiled and offered her hand to him as Peter lowered his sword. He was listening to her. He couldn't do that. My stomach clenched. This was my time to confront her. My feet carried my body full pace towards Peter and I dropped my shoulder to push him out of the circle etched on the floor. I pulled my eyes towards the woman who had pulled her outstretched hand in. We stood silently, observing each other. Her blonde hair floated around her like she was floating in water, eyes blacker than obsidian. Her skin was sickly pale, a translucent undertone adding to the surrealism of the room. She loomed overall, making me feel small. I squared my shoulders and narrowed my brow. It was just her and I in the room, all becoming quiet. A dark snarl lifted her lips.

"Diana."

"Witch." Her eyes softened as she smiled at me gently. Oddly enough, I felt calm amongst the chaos. Anger rushed through my body.

"Now, now, it's been a long time. Hasn't it?" She remarked, sitting back on her heels.

"Not long enough." I narrowed my eyes at her. Jadis smiled at me, something dark and cruel. She could read me like an open book. Always had.

"You're sad. I've seen you sad before, child. Nothing compared to this." She commented. "I could change that. All you have to do is give me a drop of your Adam's blood." I shook my head as Jadis's eyes sparkled with a challenge.

"Why would you want to help me?" I rebutted. We had more in common than I thought. The strength all women in power carried, we shared. Iron wills? Shared.

"I'm the only one who can help you, dearie. Just think, I could take you back to that man who loved only Aslan more than you. You could become the High Queen you always thought you would be. Graceful, elegant, not some whore." Jadis waved her hand and I could feel ice crawling up my legs, turning into gold silks before a miniature version of Peter's crown topped my head. A diamond ring sat on my left hand, just below my engagement ring. The corset framed my chest perfectly.

"Just think the impact you could have made, Diana. You could have saved the Narnians if the lords didn't persecute you. Secured the throne with a healthy baby girl. Didn't you want to name her Theia?" I froze, clutching my skirts, gawking at her light eyes. How did she know? I hadn't told anyone about that. "Where is Aslan? When was the last time he spoke to you? You've at least met me before. You've seen my power. Give me your Adam and I can give you some of that power. I can give you respect, passion, a dreamless sleep." I looked to Peter and saw him inch closer to me, staring intently at the witch. I shook my head. Edmund was almost behind Jadis. She reached out to me. It was just me and her in the room. How was she doing that? Isolating just the two of us?

"I can give you back your High King." I snapped my head to her with wide eyes. Jadis leaned forward, smirking. "You haven't been honest, have you? Most certainly not to your Adam." I burned red as Peter touched my arm. I jerked away, looking at the dirt ground. "You lust after dreams of the past. I can give you back that past. The magic of love in Cair Paravel. You don't love him anymore. You love the idea of him." I could feel Peter touch a spare curl and play with it before placing it back on my shoulder. It was the truth. I didn't love the shell of a man Peter had become. I didn't love the life I was living either. Something had to change. Death would be a simpler path. Ice crawled up my leg and I closed my eyes as if I could hide.

* * *

"Catalina?" I felt warmth fill my body as lips brushed my neck. "I know you're awake." I gasped as Peter pressed behind me. My eyes shot open to his room at Cair. I wore one of Peter's old shirts, bunched up by his hand. I couldn't help but feel like something was off. 'There is my beautiful queen." His hand laced mine and twisted the ring on my left hand. I sunk back into his chest, my eyes fluttering shut in bliss. Peter rolled me underneath his body and kissed me, tongue sneaking into the kiss as his hands stripped me of the last layer between us. I giggled as his beard scratched my thighs as he made camp between my legs and went to town, sending my soul outside of my body. As I came down from my high, I couldn't shake the feeling of something being off. He pulled the shirt over my torso and rolled me on top of him.

"Peter, am I the High Queen?" I placed my hand on his chest to look at the ring. My dream ring. Vines and flowers supported the small diamond on my hand.

"Are you alright, dear?" I knitted my eyebrows together. Dear? He would never call me that. At least that's what I thought would happen. I also never thought that he would be fucking me so wonderfully.

"I'm fine. Just, I don't know, counting my blessings." I couldn't lie to save my life, and yet Peter should have caught me, but he didn't. He simply kissed me quickly before getting ready for the day. I followed his lead, suspicious. I thought he was going to fuck me again. I dressed in a deep red and gold gown, my husband's colors, and pulled my hair up before grabbing a blade and tightening the holster around my calf.

"What are you doing, dear?" I cringed at the nickname. I looked up to Peter who was laughing at me.

"I always do this?" My confusion was thickened by him taking it off of my body and kissing me.

"You're hilarious." Peter grabbed my calf and replaced my holster with a garter. "Come on, we have to meet our friends at the-" My body recoiled and as I blinked, I had to press open my eyes. A wave of air slammed into my side before everything calmed. From the distance, people chattered and music was heard. I blinked open my eyes slowly. I stood on the dias next to Peter and Edmund. Peter was standing, lifting a glass. Was this real? What was happening? Something was wrong.

"To the next heir of Narnia!" Peter turned to me and offered his hand. I took it, confused.

"Peter? We need to talk." Peter's smile never faltered as he kissed my hand. My dress was now blue.

"After we celebrate the conception of the next heir to Narnia!" The hall cheered as Peter swept me up and kissed me breathless. I felt nauseous as he let me go. I grabbed his arm.

"I don't feel good, Pete." I felt bile rise in my body as my vision blurred. I came to, standing in Peter's study in pants and a shirt.

"You are the High Queen of Narnia, and I will not have my sister-in-law parading around like some demon-infested whore!" Susan scolded. Wasn't I just in the throne room? How could I be in here now after being in the throne room?

"Listen to her, Catalina." Peter took my hand and kissed it. "My daughters will take her cue from you, and I can't have them running around like whores." He kept saying whore. He wouldn't say that. Narnians didn't care about dresses, so why now? I tuned them out as my heart beat faster.

"This isn't real," I whispered.

"What? Of course it's real. I love you, I married you, I made you High Queen, I gave you a child, of course it's real." Peter held a baby girl in his arms, bright eyes with thick hair and small, curious fingers. "She needs her mother." I shook my head and dug my fingers into the couch. "Catalina, don't you want me? Don't you want my crown?" I felt frustration manifest into tears and my hands shake. Peter tilted my chin and kissed me, hard. I wanted him. I couldn't though. I spotted Lucy's dagger on his desk. It was now or never. My feet moved quickly, the world spinning as I fell, my eyes closing on impact to the floor.

* * *

"Catalina?" Peter placed his hand on my waist and pressed his chest against my back my body swayed. "Let her have my blood." He whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes in a flash. "If that means you'll love me, let her have it." Peter's voice was sweet. I wanted it so bad. Tears filled my eyes as I pressed my lips together. Peter pressed his lips against my neck, not quite kissing it. My fingers released my dagger, as I looked to Peter. My love. All mine. I looked to the Witch who was now two feet away from us with her outstretched hand.

"Would you keep your word, Jadis?"

"Yes." She nodded and looked to the weapon while my own eyes drifted to Peter's own.

"Do it, Catalina." He whispered, stepping into my space and touching his forehead to mine. My dagger shook spastically in my hand as I felt for his palm. I brushed the soft skin of the center and kissed his knuckles. Edmund's shadow danced behind the ice, my reverie breaking. Hold out for him. I took a deep breath and pulled my shoulders up higher. This wasn't the way. It wasn't my path. My path was to protect Aslan's chosen royals. No matter what I wanted, the people needed Peter. I stared at his face as I addressed her. If I looked away, I wasn't sure I'd be so sure of my choice.

"Jadis, you of anyone should know that the High King isn't yours or mine to have. But he is mine to protect, even from you." My voice cracked, my cheeks wet with tears, and I dropped my dagger.

The room was silent, the teetering of the blade against stone echoing. Edmund's blade pierced the ice, Jadis's eyes expanding. Cracks formed like a web. Peter's hand was forceful on my arm, shielding me from the explosion. The dress and crown melted instantly as the ice settled, drenching me. The cold jolted a gasp from my lips. Water drenched my clothes and hair. Warm tears painted my face as a snake curled around my throat. Shakes consumed my hands, my jaw, my legs, my ankles. Peter stood up from covering me, taking his warmth from me. The mud on the floor offered me safety from Edmund's disappointed eyes.

"I know, you had it sorted." Edmund sassed us before leaving with the girls and few living Narnians. Peter loomed over me, looking to the carving of Aslan. I curled my legs into my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs, trying to save some warmth. Shame smothered my soul. Tears freely streaming. My forehead was pressed against my forearm. I almost did it. I almost gave everything up for her. For what? For the idea of Peter? I dug my nails into my skin. I almost destroyed Narnia and all the surrounding countries. For love? I was so weak. Softened by foolish school-girl fantasies of love. Where was Aslan to provide and protect? A choked sob left my lips. Why couldn't Aslan just give me peace? Peter crouched next to me, softly running his hand down my spine, stopping at the end. I shouldn't be the Diana. How could I rebuke her name? I wasn't strong enough to carry on her legacy. I've already destroyed this country once. I almost did it a second time. Selfish.

"You had a vision." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He always knew. It made me want to hate him. I sniffed and lifted my head. I couldn't hide from Peter anymore. My demons swarmed in my soul and needed to be freed.

"She showed me what I could have. The prestige of becoming High Queen. The love of a family. A daughter." I sighed, trying to wipe the fresh tears from my eyes. "Peter, I can't be the Diana anymore. I destroyed Narnia after you left. I was too worried about the wrong things. I almost did it again, trading in Aslan's will for my own. I can't be her. There's too much at stake." Peter sighed and wrapped his arm around my back again. His warmth lulled me closer to rest.

"Princess, you were chosen to be mine by Aslan. The Diana was never meant to be a Queen on her own. You were untrained. It was my fault. I left you alone. I'm sorry." I shivered and hummed, studying the portrait on the wall. The tears were slowing down now.

"What happens now, Peter?" I whispered, placing my head on his shoulder. He tentatively reached for my hand, wrapping it in his large one.

"We trust Aslan and we try to win this war for our people." I sneezed, jerking away from his hold. "And you get dried off before you catch your death." He chuckled before helping me up and on my way to bathe.


	7. The Start of the End

I sighed as I sunk into the river. The water was warmer than normal and felt like a soothing balm to my sore muscles. I rubbed soap into my skin and hair before washing it off. Water always was healing, washing away the things that I carried for a moment, allowing me to live. Peter sat on the edge of the water, preferring to soap up before rinsing off. Little cuts swarmed his chest and arms. I sunk to let water dance over my mouth, breathing through my nose to watch him. His body flexed and relaxed as he cleaned the cuts.

"Enjoying my suffering?" He smirked, eyes looking at me from his perch. I giggled and lifted my mouth out of the water.

"Perhaps," I turned around and looked over my shoulder. "Or, maybe I just like looking at your body." I dived under the water to swim away from him, water dulling all sounds. Fingers wrapped around my ankle, giving a sharp tug to pull me back. I couldn't help but giggle, breaking for air. I tilted my head back, using the water to keep my hair from my eyes. Peter's arms took my waist, tugging me to his chest. A soft buzz warmed my body at his touch, my fingers quick to wipe the water out of my eyes. I fluttered them open, nose brushing with Peter's. I nuzzled it again as Peter lifted me to his hips to be eye level. I touched his cheek, pulling his mouth to mine in a deep kiss. His hands palmed my thighs, a gasp slipping from my lips. I wanted to tear away from him, all of it being too much. Peter was steady though. A large hand on my center back to keep me close, lips sucking at my neck. I moaned, hips moving on their own to find something. My hands moved from his shoulders to his hair, nails raking lightly.

"You're so beautiful," Peter drug his nose up my neck to nip at my lower lip. "The strongest woman on Earth and in Narnia." If my body wasn't bright red from the complements, my hammering heart against his chest would have given me away. The stomping of hooves stormed over the top of the hillside that overlooked the river. Peter was quick to drop me into the water, sinking us into the waves. Telmarines. Damn it, of course, they would ruin this for me. Peter took my hand and swam with me to the shore, quietly getting out.

"Go tell Edmund. It'll take me a moment to dress." I whispered from the water. Peter looked down at me nodding and wrapping a towel around his hips before offering me a towel. I took it and his outstretched hand to balance on the slick river rocks.

"Will you be alright?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I have my dagger. Go." Peter rubbed his hair with his towel and sprinted off, sword on his hip. I quietly and quickly dressed into one of Susan's purple gowns. I struggled for a moment with the layers. More hooves. I sighed. Cockblockers. It was high time I was off to the How and in this dress, they would notice the unnatural color. I collected Peter and I's belongings and jogged to our now shared room to drop it off. A quick brush of my hair and I was off, sprinting to find Ed and Peter.

"Oh fuck," I mumbled. The breeze on the lookout sent a shiver down my spine. So many people. We were outnumbered. Out powered. _Shit _. _Shit _. _Shit _. _Shit _. Shit.

"Catalina," Peter called me out of my reverie, calling me to the front of the small pack. Narnians flooded out of the How either to the lookout or to the small ground-level entrance. Peter placed his hand on my back as I stood next to him. "What do you think?" A lone rider canted to the front, standing alone in gold amongst cheap metals.

"I think that we are really going to have to think smart about this one. We're outnumbered and outpowered." I whispered, ducking my head. Peter took my hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze. I relaxed and looked forward, glaring at our opponent. Peter's thumb slid against the back of my knuckles. I let go of his hand, stepping to the edge of the overlook. Too many catapults. Three times as many of our battalions. How did they mobilize so quickly? How long have they been around us in such quantities? We would have noticed that! Miraz looked up at the overlook before pulling his troops away from the How. If I were him, I'd not walk so quickly. Perhaps this was the issue. Miraz was rash. Miraz wanted the throne so desperately, he would've had to splinter the Telmarine lords to do this. I grasped my skirts and turned on my toes to look at the royals.

"Call for a council immediately. They're moving fast and we need to move quicker than them," I looked to Reepicheep, "Send some spies out to find where they're making camp. I want to know everything from a catapult moving to private sneezing in that camp." Reep nodded and bowed to me as I passed, onward. Peter turned on his heel and offered his arm to me. I took it slowly. The corded muscle twitching to show off for me. He walked me down to the stone table and sat in front of Aslan. I followed his lead and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"What's your plan, High King?" I whispered. This was the man I had missed. The soft, passionate man who loved his family, his people, and me.

"Go send Lucy and Susan for Aslan. They were the ones to be there with Him when He died. They proved themselves to Him." I nodded before brushing away his long hair.

"You don't think you have?" He shook his blond hair and took my hand. His fingers engulfed my small hand.

"I just hope I can win this for Him." I nodded quietly as I felt his nose on my neck.

"You know you never have to prove your worth to the lord? He already knows your heart. That's why he crowned you at such a young-shit! - age." I felt light-headed as Peter bit into my skin and licked over it to soothe it. I hummed in bliss. Peter pulled his mouth off of my neck and nosed at the sensitive skin.

"So, you think He'll forgive me?" His hands pulled me into his lap and sat idle on my hips, over my stretch marks.

"Did you ask?" I asked as my fingers scraped through his hair. Peter groaned and drug me against his lap so our chests were pressed together.

"Yes."

"Then it's finished," I muttered, kissing his forehead.

"What about you?" I dropped my eyes to his, confused by his question.

"Me?" Peter nodded.

"Do you forgive me? For not listening to you and being an ass?" I giggled as he kissed little kisses to my collar bone.

"When have I never not forgiven you? I've got a soft spot for you." I bumped his shoulder with my hand. Peter smirked at me and leaned over me with his arms on either side of my hips.

"Why were you so hesitant to love me?" I gave him a weak smile and held his cheek.

"Last time it was because I was unworthy of your love. Now, it's because you're going to leave once we win." Peter cocked his head to the side.

"Leave?"

"You know who Aslan is, as do I," I took a deep breath. "I can't allow myself to love a man who isn't mine."

"You know as well as I do that, we're soulmates. I was yours the second I came out of the womb. I was yours the second you entered into my camp. Most certainly the minute you started yelling at me." Peter placed his hand over my left wrapping around my ring finger. "Soulmates never part. I'll see you in Aslan's country nevertheless." I smiled and dropped my hand.

"Perhaps it's time that I admit that you are right." Peter chuckled and placed his forehead on mine, brushing his nose against mine.

"You're worth the wait." Peter brushed his lips against mine, kissing me gently. I lifted my arms up to wrap around his neck.

"Peter, I love you." Peter smiled and kissed me again. His lips soft and sweet against mine. He pulled away and I followed the soft jawline to his neck with my lips.

"I love you, Catalina Pevensie." I pulled away from his neck and brushed my fingers over his cheekbones.

"Say it again," I whispered. Peter cracked a tantalizing smile.

"I love you?" I shook my head, biting my lip. His eyes widened the smile widening. "High Queen Catalina Pevensie, the Divine." He brushed his nose against mine and kissed me, my hands grabbing his hair to stabilize myself. I gasped quietly as he squeezed my ass closer to him before pulling away. Lucy was giggling in the halls with Reep and allowed us enough time to recover from our make-out session. Susan and Caspian walked in first, joking about something. She had it for him and he had it worse. I couldn't blame him. She was beautiful. Edmund was last and dumped a map down in front of me. The clearing was set up with pawns and markers.

"Miraz killed my father," Caspian mumbled. "And tried to kill me." I looked over at him as I placed down the king pawn for Miraz.

"If it took us invading the castle, I can't imagine him coming to power so easily. And as the last blood link to the throne, his council must have respected tradition first. This means either his generals want the throne, his lords want the throne, or they want you to have the throne. We need to stress those fractures as much as possible." I wondered aloud as Narnians finished filing in. Edmund nodded next to me. I picked up Susan and Lucy's pawns and placed them in the woods. "Alright, new strategy," I spoke as Caspian opened his mouth, confused at my move. "We're sending Lucy and Susan out to find Aslan as we hold the Telmarine focus with a battle."

"Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl alone into the darkest parts of the forest alone?" Trumpkin spoke up next to Lucy.

"It's our only chance," Peter spoke up. I squeezed his hand.

"And she won't be alone," Susan spoke up next to Caspian. Peter dragged his thumb over my knuckles.

"Haven't enough of us died?" I took a deep breath in as I could see the Narnians dying again at the castle.

"We have to hold them until the girls can get to Aslan." I snapped my eyes open at an odd thought.

"Caspian," I looked at him with curiosity. "The Telmarines, I was told once that they had a tradition of one on one combat." Caspian nodded.

"That could work. Miraz as king is held to the traditions and expectations of my people."

"I'm sorry? One on one?" Edmund spoke up.

"If we can get Miraz to agree, we can challenge him to a duel between Caspian or Peter. The winner takes all." I paused and took a deep breath. "However, if they are even the slightest bit fractured- "

"Then they'll cheat." Edmund finished. "Who'll fight against Miraz?" Caspian looked at Peter.

"It should be you." I narrowed my eyes at him, questioning him. "You're the better swordsman." Caspian went on to defend his statement.

"It needs to be Peter." I squeezed his hand. "It can't be Caspian." Peter glanced at me, nodding. He knew as well as I did that if he died, Narnia would need Caspian.

"Edmund, will you get Miraz to agree?" Edmund nodded at me.

"You'll need a party to go with you." Caspian's tutor spoke up.

"I'll take Glennstorm, Wimbleweather, and Catalina." I nodded to Edmund.

"Just like old times, eh?" Edmund rolled his eyes at my antics before cracking a small grin with Peter who nodded. It was finished.


	8. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better!

"General." Edmund and I corrected. Miraz and his lords were hesitant to allow both of us into the tent, forcing us to leave most of our party outside. However, they underestimated my presence, not really understanding my position. How would they?

"My title is General Catalina. Or General Winchester. I'm not picky." I clarified. "And it's King Edmund. Peter's just the High King."

"It's confusing, we know." Edmund finished. I smirked at Miraz's confused face.

"Why would we risk this when our army can wipe you out by night fall?" I stood silent as Edmund rebutted every statement from the Telmarines with witt. All of the Pevensies could keep up with Edmund's sass, but nobody could match his quick wits. Those quick wits made him an excellent swordsman and an even better diplomat. I was just the general.

"You should have little to fear." Miraz scoffed at Edmund's words. My lips lifted into a smirk as Miraz's men recoiled. They didn't talk to their king like I talked to mine. They talked to theirs to keep a smile on his face and to appease his ambitions.

"This is not a question of bravery."

"Then you should have little to fear." Edmund quipped back. Miraz's general to his left leaned forward to speak, anxious.

"Sire, our military advantage alone gives us the perfect excuse-" Excuse? I narrowed my eyes. What excuse did Miraz need? What was failing within their borders? Miraz jumped up, pulling his sword off the table and lifting it, intimidating his general. I gave Edmund a curious look. Miraz is eager to make an impact. It was on par with my assumptions of him. Power-hungry.

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz hissed. Self Conscious of his power.

"I'm merely pointing out that his majesty is well within his rights to refuse." He bowed his head in mock respect. He was a snake if I had ever seen one slither. Most of Miraz, including himself, and the lordships were poor at hiding their slithering forms from Edmund and myself.

"His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king." A voice from the entrance pulled us to him. I looked over to the Telmarine General who nodded to Miraz. He was not a loud slithering creature. Did he genuinely believe in Miraz's abilities? Or did he believe in Caspian's? I would have to keep an eye on the curly-haired man on the field. Miraz pointed his sword to us and spoke.

"You best hope that your betrothed's sword is sharper than his tongue, General Catalina," I smirked at him and placed my hands on my hips. Maybe it was the way I felt in my skin-tight leathers and thigh-high boots, maybe it was the way my hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and swished, maybe it was the fact that I was the most powerful woman in the room. But, I smirked and did the best thing I knew how to do, talk.

"My _Husband's_ sword is not the sword you should be worried about, son. It's mine." I winked and pivoted towards the entrance, purple cape fluttering behind me. I could hear the murmurs of his lords behind me, appalled in the fact that a.) I had just turned my back on their king when exiting b.) I had the audacity to threaten their king with my own sword while winking or c.) the fact that I was the High King's wife and didn't carry the title with it. Susan and Caspian and Lucy met us outside the How.

"Did he accept?" Caspian asked.

"Yes," Edmund responded from a few paces behind me. I pushed forward and wandered through the rooms to find Peter hunched over a map of the How and mock groups of fighters. I leaned against the door frame and smirked.

"Miraz has agreed to duel you." Peter's eyes snapped up and gave my body a once over, clearly enjoying my ensemble much more than Miraz's lords did. I pushed off the wall and sat on the table next to him. "Wasn't too happy about it though. Nor was he eager to participate." I bit my lip and ran my fingers up his bare forearms.

"I'm sure it wasn't because of Edmund's persuasive remarks." Peter leaned forward and kissed me slowly, but with a force that left me breathless. I pulled away and let him brush my hair off my neck.

"The Telmarines won't keep their word," I mentioned breathlessly. "Too much is at stake for them to lose. And I might have said something about my swordsmanship being better than yours." Peter detached his lips from my neck and chuckled, standing to height.

"Better swordsman?" He scoffed and slapped my thigh lightly sending shivers down my spine before he yanked me to the edge of the table to slot his hips between my legs. "I'd like to see you try, general." His nose brushed against mine.

"Is that a challenge, High King?" I scoffed with a little giggle. Peter shook his head and brought his lips to my ear.

"Don't act cute, princess." I gasped and shut my eyes at the nickname. "And word of advice, don't start something you cannot finish." He smacked the side of my ass, the shock waves going down my spine and a whimper fell from my lips. "Where's your sword?" He walked away from me, grabbing his own from the corner. I smirked and slid off the table. I turned to the side and bent over to tighten up my boot laces and to give him a slight show.

"My room. Meet you out front in a few?" I rolled up, smirking at his eyes glued to my round ass.

"Are you going to change?" I giggled at him and strutted over to him, fingers scratching over his adam's apple.

"Why? Want to let the entire Narnian and Telmarine armies know that I can kick your ass in a dress or naked?" Peter snatched my hand in his and kissed my wrist, butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I sashayed away to retrieve my sword.

* * *

"What on Earth are you two doing?" Susan shouted at the pair of us on the lawn. Peter smirked at me and looked at Su.

"Teaching her a lesson!" He hollered back. Teaching me a lesson? Ha! That would be funny when I had him on the ground with my sword on his neck. "She's not always right."

"Tear him apart, Diana!" Ed shouted. We drew swords and circled each other slowly. Narnians had paused all activities to wander outside to observe the commotion and glints of Telmarine spies could be seen emerging from the tree line.

"Last time I checked, High King, I have always been right." I joked.

"Quit talking and fight!" The DLF shouted. I looked at him and shouldn't have. Peter saw his opportunity to strike and lazily jabbed at me. I blocked and parried back at his legs. We played by old Narnian fight rules. Frist blood or tap out. Peter slowly blocked my stab and brought his sword down over his head. I bent my knees, ready for the impact and slid my grip so my sword was facing parallel to my forearm. I placed both hands on it and felt the clank of the metals down to my forearms. I already felt the sweet burn in my arms before we locked up and clenched my jaw tight as if that would renew my strength. I saw Peter shift his hips, gearing himself for an attack while our swords were locked within their respective hilt guards. I quickly moved closer to him, spinning my back into his chest and elbowing his diaphragm. I circled out and lifted my sword, ready for the offensive wave Peter would bring. His locks started to cling to his forehead as he bent over for breath.

"Come on old man, I thought you'd have more in you." I teased, huffing slightly. Peter chuckled and stood up.

"More than you have, princess." I lunged at him, aiming for his feet, not expecting the cat-like leap over my blade. I turned only to feel his hilt into the right side of my back. I grabbed his forearm and pulled him down into the dirt with me, his body stumbling on top of mine. The edge of his sword scratched my wrist. I hissed and wrapped my legs around his hips while he was still disoriented and grunted with the effort of flipping him on his back. I removed our swords from our grasps and pinned his hands.

"You're cute pinned like this," I muttered to Peter who flushed slightly. "What, cat got your tongue?" I giggled before my smile dropped. Peter was too calm with me on his lap.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Peter twisted his arms out of mine and grabbed my thighs, slamming me on my front with a knee to my back. "Forfeit, princess." I grasped some of the loose dirt in my hand and placed the other in the ground next to my chest. I rolled over, throwing the dust into his eyes and twisted my hips and lifting my hands in front of my face, open palm. I took my opportunity from the distraction and kicked his knee. Peter grinned and opened his eyes. So, he had let me squirm out of his grasp. I heaved a quick breath as he held my ankle in his grasp. He pulled but I was flexible. I simply allowed him to move my foot up higher before his thigh was exposed. I jumped on to it, using it as a kickstand to twist out of. The move was going to be ungraceful and unrehearsed, but to beat someone as good as me I had to bust out the risky moves. Edmund hollered from somewhere as I landed in the dirt, the wind knocked out of me. I gasped and rolled out of the way to where I thought my sword laid and hoped Peter was slower at the recovery than me. Sweat danced down my face and I could feel snot coming down too. I stood up with ringing in my ears, fighting to push air down far enough into my lungs. Peter narrowed his eyes at me and said something that I couldn't hear. I shook my head and wiped my runny nose on my forearm. Blood coated my arm and I froze. I had lost? Impossible. I had him beat. I looked down at his sword and mine in the dirt next to me and slid his over to his feet. I lifted my own sword and could feel the cheers of the Narnians around me.

"I'm not forfeiting yet." I was stubborn and that saved me plenty of times on the battlefield. This would be no exception. Peter nodded, his eyebrows drawn in concern for me. My nose would hurt like a bitch once the adrenaline wore off, but for now, I was too high to feel shit. I attacked him with a slopy thrust to only be pulled in and locked in a hold. My sword sat at his neck and his sat on mine. Blood trickled down and blended with the sweat bead into the neckline of his tunic. The Narnians cheered once more as Peter smiled and lowered his sword, bowing his head to me. I had won. I sheathed my own sword and smiled at him when he got a glimmer in his eye. I could hear Edmund and Lucy cheering for me, but I could only lift an eyebrow at my husband. Peter smirked and grabbed my forearm to pull me in close and kiss me, claiming me in front of the now deafening audience. I gasped into his mouth as he wiggled his tongue into my mouth. My fingers went into his hair as I let him kiss me for a moment longer before pulling away for air. His hand grabbed a handful of my ass. I shook my head into his chest, hiding from my people for the first time. Peter wrapped me up in his arms and laughed loudly as he raised his sword up, relishing in his own victory. I might have beat him on the battlefield, but he still owned my heart. A fair trade. Peter kissed my forehead and stayed his sword.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Peter brushed his knuckle over my cheekbone and looked at Lucy who had already unscrewed her cordial. I stiffened.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad!" I laughed. "It isn't broken." Lucy shook her head and poked it. Something shifted pinching and gushed out a new wave of blood. I twitched and shrugged. "See? It doesn't hurt!" Peter placed his hand on my hip.

"Dianna, your nose is bent." Lucy held up her cordial. "Open up or I'll get Ed and Pete to help you do it." I rolled my eyes and let Peter sit me down on a boulder. I tilted my head back and let her drop the warm liquid into my mouth. As soon as my shoulders relaxed, Peter pushed my nose straight and allowed the fire flower to the rest of the work. I looked up at Peter and Lucy as the little cuts on my body healed.

"Better?" Peter crouched next to me and took my hand. I could breathe now through my nose at this angle.

"Better." Peter stood and pulled me back into the How to finish planning our revolution.

* * *

I wondered through the How looking for my husband. He didn't come to dinner and not even Edmund had seen him. I walked past the room with the stone table inside and froze. A mop of blonde hair rose slightly above the tilted edge of the table. He was staring at the portrait of Aslan. Oh, dear. I held the bowls of soup for the two of us up and moved to sit on the floor next to the step Peter was sitting on.

"You missed dinner," I whispered. Peter nodded and took the bowel, swirling the contents around. "Talk to me, Pete." I placed my bowl away from me and leaned on his thigh. He handed me the bowl to place next to mine and slid off the step to slide behind my body, allowing his legs on either side of my torso.

"I don't want to lose you again." He mumbled into my hair. I let him lean around me to pick up my bowl and hold it to my hands to take. "Eat." I shifted in his lap and looked up at him, offering a spoonful to his lips. "I'm not a child." He smiled weakly while opening his mouth to consume the food. We alternated bites as we sat in silence. I ate the last bit of food and placed the bowl to the side.

"Do you want more?" Peter shook his head and lifted me to sit into his lap, his head in my neck. "Baby, tell me what is going on in your pretty head." I lifted his hand and kissed it.

"I love you. Don't wonder tomorrow." Peter muttered. "I can't lose you before I have to." I nodded and kissed his jaw.

"I love you, High King. Regardless of what is going to happen or what may happen." I nosed his jaw and closed my eyes enjoying the warmth. "I pray Aslan comes tomorrow. I haven't heard much from him, only in simple directions." Peter sighed against my skin.

"He won't abandon us, much less his daughter. Don't worry. He will come through." Even with Peter's assurance, I wasn't sure if I believed his affirmation and I doubted how much he believed in his own affirmations. Tomorrow we would fight and we could only hope that Aslan would deliver us.


	9. Revolution

"Peter, Miraz is in position. Are you ready?" I leaned against the wall to the dark and humid room. Peter and Edmund were reviewing some last-minute plans, the sweat dripping down their foreheads just as much as it was drenching my undertunic. Peter looked at Edmund and said something under his breath. Edmund nodded and left, giving a nod my direction. I nodded back, clasping his shoulder in passing as I sauntered closer to Peter. The clanking sound flagged the issue of improper wearing of my armor, but I did my best. I had never worn armor like this before. I only wore light chain bits and heavy leather braces to battles.

"Did you put on your chain link yourself?" Peter sassed me. I rolled my eyes and twirled for him, showing off my heavy link over my leather braces.

"Is it that bad?" Peter nodded and pulled me closer to him to fix it. I blushed as his hands moved quickly over my hips and black leather corset to fix the underlayers of armor, savoring the warmth seeping into my body.

"We'll get through this. We always do." Peter kissed my cheek and I pressed my forehead against his. Today we would fight together for our people, tomorrow we would be home alone once more.

"I just don't want you to leave me again," I whispered. Peter sighed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Peter kissed me on the forehead before wrapping his arms around my body. Edmund popped his head back inside.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt. It's time." I nodded and took Peter's sword to carry.

"High Queen?" I turned to look at Peter. "Stay close today." I kissed his cheek and took his hand until we got to the entrance of the How. The army's cheers were deafening. The weight of the chain-link felt good on my shaking body. I was ready for this, I reminded myself. I was born to protect these people. The only thing that was missing was Aslan, yet I had faith he would still show up. Peter tugged my hand, pulling me forwards. Together, we sprinted out of the How, the Narnians deafening in their support and adrenaline. I could feel the thirst for justice drip into my veins, fueling me as I looked upon Miraz's men. He would die today if I had any part in this operation, even if it meant bending the rules. I would not lose my husband like this. I would not let my people suffer anymore.

* * *

The clashing of metals was louder than I remembered from my first trip to Narnia. I tried not to pay too much attention to the fight between Miraz and Peter. The movements are fast and thoughtful as they spared. Miraz knocked Peter to the ground and stepped on his shield as Peter rolled away, dislocating his shoulder. I grunted and glared at Peter, hoping that it was enough to get him up. He and Miraz spoke for a minute before coming to their own corners. They both carried their limps in different parts of their bodies. Sweat dripping down their foreheads from the soft heat that was intensified from all the armor. My leggings stuck uncomfortably to my thighs from my own sweat. Peter reached out to me with his good arm, allowing me to swing under his arm and support him. Sweet Aslan the _stench _of it all. I wrinkled my nose.

"How's the shoulder?" I spoke as my hand brushed down Peter's sweaty neck, and over to his injured shoulder. Peter clutched his arm, grunting. I could feel the bump of his bone under my fingers and his armor. "Ed!" I hollered while pushing Peter over into a chair to let Edmund feel under Peter's armor.

"I think it's dislocated" Peter huffed, staring into the Telmarine army before us. Miraz's men wrapped his own wounds. I crouched in front of him, placing my hands over his knee. The once sparkling blue eyes dulled into a morphed thousand-yard stare. "What do you think will happen if you die here? You know you know you've always been there. I never really-AH!" A snap came before Peter bent over with pinched eyes, holding his shoulder.

"Save it for later, Pete." Edmund walked away, leaving Peter and myself. Peter glanced down at me. The look he gave me made my heart clench.

"Can you-" Aslan please steady him. I closed my eyes and shook my head, the baby hairs catching and sticking to my face.

"Save it for later, Pete." I shoved him his helmet and helped him stand up. "Go end this so we can get to the real show." He raised his eyebrows high upon his face. "His lords are plotting something, I can see it on their face. Just focus on the fight and I'll try and get ahead of him to plan if it's something we haven't already seen coming.." He nodded, glancing at the Telmarine army again. I took his arm. "Hey, stop that," He didn't look at me so I turned his cheek and kissed him. His mouth worked quickly to take the kiss. The possible last kiss. I shoved the thought down as I broke the kiss. Narnians hollered at us in joy at our outright display of affection; the first we've shown before our people. My back arched so I could feel the hot metal through my own, my hand on his cheek. He tapped his forehead against mine gently, my blood warming and flourishing at the action. "Win for me so I can kiss you later," I whispered, enjoying the way Peter's eyes crinkled and how I could feel the smirk his lips had lifted into. I could hear the clank of his helm on stone as I walked next to Edmund.

"I've never seen such men so rattled on a battlefield before because of one person." Ed's words made my neck burn in embarrassment.

"They obviously don't know who I am." I giggled, watching Miraz and Peter circle each other without their full armor.

"What? A heathen woman?" Edmund smirked. A snigger rose to my own lips.

"Just call me Lilith," I responded. A calm settled on my chest as a breeze brushed through my hair. This felt right. This felt good. A voice pinched the nerves on the back of my neck, my body swinging around looking for Him.

"Careful, the witch was the daughter of Lilith." Edmund's face fell as Peter took a hard hit. He recovered well enough, dodging a blow to his neck.

"Why do you have no faith, young one?" A shiver trickled down my spine. Aslan. I had never heard his voice spoken so clearly before. It typically was just spoken inside of my head like another inner consciousness. Not this time. I snapped my head back around catching a Telmar lord shifting. A red arrowhead lighting up in the bright sun. Edmund and Caspian were oblivious. I just had to trust that Susan would keep her bow loose until we began our plan. Susan shifted up on the ledge, uncomfortable, as Caspian left Edmund's side. I turned and helped Peter retrieve his forgotten helmet as Caspian walked to the kneeling Miraz. Peter took his helm from me and brushed against my arm.

"How do you feel?" I looked up at Peter as Caspian spoke to Miraz. He huffed and placed his hands on his hips as he stood next to Edmund. He was annoyed, tired, most likely hungry if he was anything like I was.

"Ask me when we win." He sassed.

"Fair enough." Caspian let out a loud war-cry as he shoved his sword down into the dirt patch in front of Miraz. So, he would be a merciful king. I nodded to the merciful king as he walked away from Miraz, glaring. The lord with the arrow helped Miraz up, mumbling something as he stabbed Miraz under his armor. An impossible shot, but not impossible by one archer on this field.

"Oh shit." Peter took my hand at the sound of my voice. He squeezed and let go.

"Treachery! They shot him! They shot him!" Miraz lay dead on the ground. I stared at his brown eyes that faded into nothing. Funny how the dead always still looked alive.

"Caspian, go!" Edmund shoved the now King forward towards the How. I raised my sword to my King's army and gave a war cry as I turned to the Telmarines. With deafening war cries behind me, Peter was counting quietly next to Edmund and myself. I pulled my daggers out, itching for the upcoming fight. I watched their catapults prep and their men shift. I bit my lip. I knew what those catapults were capable of and we didn't have the men to win on our own. _Why do you have such little faith, young one? _

But we wouldn't be alone for much longer.

The Telmarines made their advances as we waited for our cavalry to make their advances. Screams pierced my ears as their cavalry fell into the pit. I went into autopilot. Peter lifted his sword and did his war cry.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I mumbled.

"You always say that." Edmund jabbed.

"It's because it's true, little brother." I jabbed back. The archers released their arrows over the field and struck the Telmarines. Their men moved around to create a semi-circle and began to unleash their men in organized rows. I swallowed my fears and steeled myself as I allowed a Telmarine to come to me. I blocked his advances and dodged his blows before finding his kink in the armor and shoving my blade deep into it, watching the life drain from his eyes. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to see a hulking man. He was stalking me, slow and self-assured. And slow. I flipped my dagger, lifting onto my toes. He might be strong, but I was quick. I'm the woman who won the Giant War.

"Susan!" Peter was shouting towards his sister, but I knew better than to look at this moment. I unleashed a yell and sprinted towards him. He lifted up his sword and jabbed, my body slinking around the blade's edge to slam the hilt of my dagger into the nose bridge of his helm. He wrapped his leg around my ankle and swept me to the dirt. Pain shot through my spine as my lungs involuntarily collapsed. I rolled away from him and sprung to my feet, still clutching my daggers. Orious would have been disappointed in me if I had let go of them. I felt the kiss of the blade across my forearm, catching the gap in my armor and pushing the metal into my skin. I hissed and grabbed his forearm and twirled under it to pin his arm behind his back. He was distracted by the sting in his arm, dropping his blade, so I shoved my blade into the back of his neck with a war cry. He collapsed on top of my body, blood seeping on my skin. Disgusting.

"Catalina!" Susan shouted as she pulled him off of me. I wiped the blood from my mouth and smiled at her. Peter, Edmund, and Caspian covered us as she knelt down and helped me up.

"How'd you get down?" I hissed as she tore a clean cut from her skirts. She bound my armor piece into my skin to prevent shifting and further irritation on my wound. Telmarines surrounded us. We didn't stand a chance without Aslan. So many dead, and all for what? Hopelessness consumed a part of my heart, clawing away at hope. Aslan just _had _to come.

"Catapults destroyed the How's entrance." She wiped off my face before smiling up towards the How. "Catalina, look!" She cheered while pointing to the trees. They raised their roots high and dug deep to obliterate their catapults. Aslan! I cheered and looked at Peter, beaming. Aslan was back. Peter raised his sword once more and gave one last war cry.

"For Narnia! And, for Aslan!" I cheered with him as he looked at me, frowning. I gave him a thumbs up and took up my daggers as the Telmarines began their retreat. I sprinted to Peter and bumped his shoulder. If it wasn't for the adrenaline coursing through my veins, I would be in the dirt, passed out from the pain of sore muscles. He took my hand and squeezed it slightly before we took off running. Every step was painful as my lungs ached for space to breathe and my muscles wanted to quit. Peter would look behind me every now and then, taking it all in stride. He obviously kept in shape, me? Not so much. We slowed towards the army as they funneled on to the bridge.

All was silent sans the murmurings of Telmarines and Narnians in the back. The Telmarines closest to us looked back as we made way to a stand off. Why were they so silent? So nervous? It wasn't very deep to begin with.

Aslan's roar shook down the bridge and rippled the waters and awoke the river. It bubbled down to a few inches until a large river spirit awoke and looked down on Miraz's lord. I'd never met a river spirit before. I had heard rumors and Lucy was always so fond of everything in Narnia, speaking highly of the old river souls. Water rushed to support the old male spirit, it's beard rippling as the water moved along its body. With visible watery hands, it lifted the bridge and examined Miraz's general on his horse. He was shaking and even from this distance, the Narnians behind us could see the absolute fear in his eyes; blood on his face. The river spirit, with a great roar, lifted its mouth open and swallowed him, effectively drowning him and the rest of the bridge. I smiled as I felt the adrenaline taper off and the air thicken in my lungs, sustaining me better than before. Peter nodded and turned to the Narnians, instructing them on surrender policy and cleaning up for the dead. Aslan stood across the water with Lucy, waiting. Narnians moved around me as Peter and Caspian spoke with Edmund and Susan next to me. But Aslan was here. He stared at me and within his eyes alone, there was peace. There was calmness. My rapid heart slowed and my adrenaline returned to its baseline. I should go. But was it appropriate? This was _Aslan _, the king of the woods. King above Peter. The urge to move struck, my toes wiggling, my fingers twitching. This urge was foolish. The Kings and Queens should see him first before I do. My foot moved forward on it's own. Who cares who they were when Aslan was urging her to go to him? That pull was too strong to ignore and sweet lord I just wanted to _cry _at the relief my heart felt. I walked with tunnel vision on Aslan, Lucy off doing something or other that I couldn't care about when _Aslan _of all people wanted to see me first.

I dropped to my knees and leaned forward so my hands touched my damp forehead. The rocks were uncomfortable digging into my palms but so was my arm guard, digging into my forearm. I held my breath as I waited for him to speak.

"Rise, daughter of mine." Tears tipped beyond my eyes as I shook my head. Every action I had ever done to make me unworthy flashed in my mind. I had doubted him. I didn't deserve-

Aslan breathed softly on my head, my hair dancing in the wind and a wave of serenity washed over me.

"Rise. Diana, daughter of mine. Rise Catalina the divine, High Queen of Narnia." I sat up and wiped at my face before standing up. I bowed my head.

"Aslan," I grinned. "Thank you." If it were possible, he smiled.

"Do you know me now, daughter?" I looked at my boots and nodded. The holy king. "I know you and you know me. Well done, good and faithful servant." He smiled and it was as if the whole world and worlds outside of this one stopped spinning. The whole universe would bend if Aslan baded it.

"It means a lot to hear you say that, thank you." I grinned at Aslan.

"You have many questions, but I have one for you," His deep voice shook me off of my foundations and worry seeped into a corner of my heart. "Why did you have such little faith in me, little one?" He tilted his head and shame crawled into my body.

"I," I took a deep breath. "I was so hurt when Peter left and when the lords turned on me. I," Another deep breath before I said something that I didn't mean. "I didn't think you cared about me. That the entire time, my people misplaced their belief in me. Peter misplaced his belief in me." I mumbled the last part, eyes darting to the ground to study the multicolored river rocks of tan and brown and black colors with various shines on them. Some of them were speckled and round, others were thin and flakey. "It was wrong to think that, looking back. You chose me for a reason, even if I cannot understand it. I'd like to think that I have enough faith to believe that much." Aslan hummed and I let that familiar pull to look him back in the eyes. He touched his nose to my cheek and the weight that had settled into my bones after the stag hunt, the weight I was so deeply familiar with that it felt wrong for it to be lifted, peeled off of my bones.

"Go and be free." Aslan stepped away as the other Kings and Queens joined us, Peter, on my right side and Edmund on my right. Aslan called for them to stand and as Peter took my hand in his, I couldn't help but wonder how on Earth I was going to be able to leave my family again.


	10. The End?

My skin burned. Like touching ice with a wet finger. Ice zipped at my skin. I wore jeans once more and wore my hair in two tied up braids. I was wet and cold and chained. Chained to what, I couldn't tell in the dark of the dank room.

"You thought you were finished with me?" The witch. I shivered at her voice. Water licked at my jeans, my socks were drenched and every time I wiggled my toes, I could feel the squelch of the water until my feet splashed in the rising water. Jadis spoke to me from a ways away in the darkness."You kept me from returning and will be punished, little queen." The water came to my ribs. "You are a bastard child who is only a pawn in Aslan's game." The water began to cover my mouth, panic now brewing. I needed to get out. I shook on the chains, pulling with a grunt. "Tell Aslan I said hello for me, little Diana." I choked on the water, lungs burning, legs burning, arms burning. I pulled on the chains and tried to swim.

* * *

I woke up from my sleep, back aching and heart hammering. Peter's overshirt stuck to my skin and my hair was still damp from our shared bath from earlier. Peter rolled over, toned skin shining in the moonlight. I closed my eyes and pulled my hair off of my skin.

"Are you okay?" His voice croaked as his hand slid to my thigh, thumb tracing my soft skin. I nodded and brought the water cup next to our bed to my lips.

"The witch is still alive. I had a vision." I crossed my legs under me and looked down at my husband, taking in his tired face as I had done so hours earlier. Peter's eyes narrowed as he sat up, the sheets falling to his hips.

"What happened?" He tugged at my hips to bring me closer to his body so that I sat curled into his torso. I recounted everything I could remember. His body tensed around me and pulled me closer.

"I have to tell Aslan. If she gets into my world, hell would break loose." I felt Peter drop his head on my shoulder and kiss my neck.

"Tell him in the morning." He drug his teeth across my neck, a gasp falling from my lips.

"He's meeting with you and Susan in the morning before meeting with Caspain, Peter!" I giggled and tilted my head to allow him to do as he pleased.

"So come with us. You are, after all, my queen." Peter's hand lifted the shirt and brushed up my stomach before brushing over my nipple and before I could help it, I whined. "That's such a pretty sound," Peter's breath brushed over my ear, adding to the stimulation. "Just for me?" I rolled my eyes and bit my lip.

"Only for you, my king."

* * *

I woke up to a door shutting and deep voices outside my door. I stretched my stiff limbs and rubbed my eyes before standing and pulling on a pair of Peter's pants. I opened the door to our suite to see Aslan lounging outside of my room. Peter glanced at me, smirking.

"Good morning, Daughter." Aslan beamed at me.

"Mornin." I drawled out before pouring myself tea and sitting next to Peter. His hand claimed my thigh, thumb rubbing over my knee cap. I held my cup with both of my hands and savored the whole feeling from the warmth of the cup to Peter's warm hand to Aslan's kind eyes. I could have died at that moment the happiest woman in the world.

"Peter was just telling me of the nightmare you had last night." I raised my eyebrows and finished off my tea. "I have to send you two back to your own times, for this is far from over with the witch. While you two will not return to Narnia, we will see each other again." I nodded as Peter took my hand. My knuckles were white. At least this time I would be ready for this. My chest contracted as air caught in my throat. I looked at my lap and blinked slowly. "Diana, speak your mind." Aslan prompted. I relaxed my hand and looked at Aslan.

"I don't want to go back," I whispered. "Nothing feels right there. Not like it does here." My voice cracked. Aslan stood and walked over to where I was sitting and breathed on me, his warm breath calming me.

"You're a Queen of Narnia, Catalina. The Diana," Aslan pressed his forehead against mine. "When you accept that, you'll find your way, daughter." My churning stomach calmed as the caught breath in my throat released along with the tension in my shoulders. "Go get ready for the ceremony, Peter, come with me to find your sister."

* * *

I stood at the portal with the Kings and Queens as the first of the Telmarines went through the portal. The off the shoulder gown kept my body cool in the warm summer air. At least there was a breeze. The last person passed through the tree, a gasp drawing from the crowd. When would Aslan send me over? Would he do it now?

"How do we know you're not leading us to our deaths?" A skeptic shouted from the crowd. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Reep stepped forward and addressed Aslan, willing to bring a few of his people over too. I could see the disapproval come forward in Aslan's eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat and squared my shoulders.

"I'm going," I spoke up and stepped forward.

"We'll go too." Peter stood next to me, glancing at his family while I took his hand.

"We will?" Edmund glanced at Aslan. Edmund and Lucy were shocked as they had every right to be, but nothing happens the same way twice. Peter squeezed my hand before letting go.

"Come on. Our time's up." Peter removed his sword and handed it to Caspian. "Besides," He looked at me. "We aren't really needed here anymore." Caspian took it with a nod.

"I will look after it until you return," Caspian spoke in reverence.

"I'm afraid that's just it- we aren't coming back," Susan spoke up.

"We're not?" Lucy was dumbfounded in shock. Peter turned to her, with longing.

"You two are, at least I think that's what he means." We looked to Aslan who nodded. We began our goodbyes, myself standing next to Glenstorm.

"Hey, take care of my army." He cracked a smile and bowed.

"It's a big role to fill, but you are the best example anyone could set." I bowed and moved to Caspian.

"Will you go back to their time?" I shook his hand.

"No. My own people need me more." He nodded and let go of my hand.

"Any last words of advice for me?" I chuckled and looked back at the crowd.

"Take your time, live in the present, plan for the future, and acknowledge the past. But, don't let it hinder you." Caspian nodded and bowed his head. I followed suit and turned to the portal. My heart pounded in my chest.

"I'm never going to see you again." Lucy and Edmund flanked my sides.

"We'll see each other again. It might take a while, but I know we will." I let them pull me into a group hug with Susan joining in. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I won't cry. I shoved my feelings down and gently shook them off of me, walking to Aslan.

"I'm ready to go." Aslan glanced behind me, before shaking his head.

"You forgot someone." I shook my head. I didn't want to say goodbye to him. I would break. I can't look at him. I loved him and with one look, I might crack and couldn't go back.

"I know. I don't think I can." Aslan nodded and gently breathed on me. My clothes changed into a white tank top tucked into black torn high waisted jeans. A leather jacket covered my arms and thigh-high boots protected my legs. My hair was curled in a high ponytail.

"Watch out for your friends, they need someone to protect them." I bowed and then moved to the portal slowly, hands shaking. I touched the tree and felt tears rise to choke at my throat. I sniffled and began to cross the threshold when Peter called out my name. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest, kissing me to save us. I kissed him back just as fiercely as he arched my body into his. Tears flowed down my face as I broke the kiss and looked at him. His baby blues were bright with tears. This man had been my rock for so long and I wanted more time to be with him, to ingrain his touch and persona into my long term memory.

"I don't want to leave you again." I sobbed, clenching his neck.

"I love you, Catalina." He hugged me tight to his chest, arms wrapping over my lower back. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent.

"I love you, Peter." I kissed him one last time as he pushed me through the portal. I gasped as I felt his touch disappear. I landed on my bed with a gasp, huffing as if I had just finished a battle. I blinked and felt something tug on my thigh. On my thigh sat a Narnian dagger. I unsheathed it and admired the metalwork. Deep down, my stomach shifted and a bad feeling settled into my stomach. The typical look of a Narnian blade would be strong, noble, steady. But this was something not so similar. This edge had a twisting edge, gold, and scarlet twirling together to create something sickening and frightful. This dagger was not meant for me to keep. This dagger was a ceremonial dagger, one meant for Jadis. I sheathed it and stowed it under my mattress. I would keep it safe, secure, and clean until Aslan called me to bloodshed. After all, I was the Diana. Where I went, war would follow, and Aslan would be near.


End file.
